Eye Catcher
by Anxious Gemini
Summary: There's a murder on the loose, and they're looking for the best set of eyes. Nations all over are being killed for their eyes, and it doesn't take long before paranoia to kick in, leaving it to a select group of countries to find the killer, but can they do it before they too die?
1. Chapter 1

A man with curly blond hair is running down the hallway, as I slowly float towards him, I'm wearing a cape to hide my face, and body. No one wants to see what's under the cape, all it is is rotting flesh mixed with bone. The man is stopped as he turns the door handle over and over again. It's locked. I made sure of that. The boy turns towards me, tears streaming down his face, "W-What do you want!?" He yelps, as my hand touches his face.

"You have such pretty eyes.." I murmur, "Nice and violet, pure, not tainted in the slightest way.." he's shaking and whimpering.

"S-Stay away!"

"I would love to.. but… I can't.. I like your eyes too much.. I need them." I hissed out.

He shook his head, backing into a corner, "K-Kuma!' he yelped.

I chuckled, "Calling for the beast won't work.. I've already killed him.." I smile darkly at him, as I grow closer, my hands reaching towards his eyes.. How cute.. trying to stop this, when he can't. He knows he can't too, and that just makes it cuter!

I stop what I'm doing and look around, there has to be something to put his eyes in.. But what? Hmm.. Oh! This will work nicely!.. Hmm, should I send something to America and France and see how long it takes them to realize..

I look at the shaky Canadian again, and smirk, this will be fun. I take off my gloves, my sharp fingers now showing themselves, now what to cut of? There were so many choices, and all good.. hmm.. An idea popped into my head that I liked, and I began my work, the blind wincing, screaming, and crying all the while. Poor kid.. I almost felt bad.. But.. _**I need his eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I smirked as I walked down a street, it was sunset, my favorite time (Well second favorite, after all nothing could beat midnight, since it was the perfect time to strike.) I stopped at a house, said house was pretty large, and I knew had a garden and pool in the back. I walked up to the doorstep, hearing a few voices inside, making me smile a bit. Inside I could hear a few of America's children bicker, about what? I wasn't too sure, since I was outside.

I placed an envelope down on the doorstep, then knocked on the door, retreating to a nearby tree.

It didn't take long for the door to open, the person who opened it was wearing a blue hoodie, with a white undershirt, and jean shorts, along with a pair of hiking boots. They had mostly straight, brown hair that was in a messy ponytail, a few strands failing to get into the ponytail were by her ear. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she seemed to be freckle less. Now, most of the time, I would say she wasn't my style, but… her eyes.. Her eyes were this electric blue with little purple specs in them, like a mixture of America and Canada's.

She bent down and grabbed the envelope, turning it then throwing it up a little, I guess just to guess what was inside of it. Hmm.. Oh well, of to deliver France his present, I'd come back later to take her eyes.

…POV: Clancy...

I frowned at the envelope as I stepped back inside. Why did this smell so badly? And who sent this to dad? I looked around, no sign of him..

"I'M TELLING YOU, DISNEYLAND IS BETTER THAN YOUR CHEAP RIP OFF!" I could hear my sister, Holly, better known as southern California scream at our sister, at Pam, better known as Florida.

I sighed heading upstairs to get away from them, and figuring out that dad was up there too, hiding in his room.

I stood in the doorway, my arms crossed, "Dad… Why did you invite both Cali and Pam here at the same time!? The house's gone to hell!"

My dad just blinked at me, "Clancy.." he frowned, getting off his bed as he began walking towards me, it was almost touching, for once he wasn't going to shrug off m- "..Are you hungry too? Why don't we get some Mcdonald's?" I thought/spoke too soon.

My eye twitched, "I don't eat that disgusting sludge you call food, and, answer me! Why did you invite them!?"

"Because…"

"Because why!?" I snapped.

"...I can't remember."

I facepalmed at that, and gagged, since I forgot about the envelope, and put my nose right next to the gross smelling thing.

I threw said thing at him then left the room, he could figure out what that was on his own. I would just stay at The Stanley, since my house was being fixed. I hadn't gone there in awhile, and I could probably get an airplane ticket fairly cheap that was for the next flight out of here, and if I deemed that was too long of a wait, I would drive back home.

I got into the guest room my dad decided to let me stay in, and began packing my things, I just had to get out of here, I couldn't take those two narcissistic idiots fighting over who was better. The only way this could get worse would be if Texas showed up. She's the worst out of us all, going on about how she was once her own nation, and how it was only because dad begged that she joined us, and then she'd always bring up the fact I owned some of "her" land.

As I murmured my hatred for my siblings, something happened. Something life changing. My father screamed, and I mean screamed. Like he was being harmed, or had found something disturbing.

…POV: Murder..

It didn't take long for me to get into France, although there was one problem, France was with his two friends, Prussia and Spain. I somehow snuck into the house, and placed his envelope on the kitchen table, I then hurried to a cabinet and hid in it, waiting to see France's reaction.

As I waited, I began thinking, how many albinos had I met? Not many. How many albino eyes did I own? Zero. I needed to change that. I made a note of that, as my list grew.

...POV Prussia…

The awesome me was on France's couch as we awesomely watched TV, and I awesomely sipped bear. I awesomely looked at my two (slightly less) awesome friends, who seemed to be (awesomely) tipsy.

We heard something fall over in the kitchen, it sounded like a plate had just shattered.

"SACRE BLEU!" France yelled awesomely, as he spilled wine on himself, due to being startled by the noise.

"What was that?" Spain questioned.

"Dunno," I said, taking another swig of my beer seconds later, making the two roll their eyes.

"Why don't you go and check it out?" Spain suggested.

I shook my head wildly, "This is France's house! He should!"

France had a drip of sweat going down his face as he chuckled, "Why don't we all go?"

Spain and I exchanged glances before nodding. We all got up and took some shaky steps towards the kitchen, I was unsure if this was due to fear, or the fact that we were all a bit drunk.

When we reached the kitchen, we found nothing out of place.. except, a plate on the table, with an envelope on it.

It pretty cursive on the frount it said one simple thing, France, no tos no froms, just France.

The blond nation walked towards the plate and reached for the envelope, gulping, neither me or Spain said a word as he opened it, his eyes went when he looked inside, the thing falling to the ground.

France shook his head, he seemed to be dazed, he looked at me and Spain, looking as serious as can be, "Call Canada.." he whimpered, as he began repeating the phrase, over and over again. Tears escaped his eyes, as Spain and I only watched. I finally took out my phone, my hand shaking to the point where it was hard to put in the password, I searched threw my contacts untill I came across Maple Syrup, and tapped on it, bringing the phone to my ear.

Ring, ring, ring. It seems to ring forever. This was so weird, Canada always answered his phone fairly quickly. Finally, it stopped!

"U-Um, hello," the Canadian's voixe called. He answered! Hallelujah! I could feel a worry wash right off me, it was refreshing to say the least.

"Canada! Are y-"

"I'm sorry I can't pick up now.. But I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can, and umm, leave a message?" Voicemail. I got his voicemail. I felt ready to throw my phone at the wall I was so finished, I felt like pulling out all my hair and screaming, and maybe punching a wall. This wasn't fair!

I took the phone away from my ear and hung up the call, looking to France, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown, "H-He didn't.. He… No answer.."

At those words France began sobbing, as if they were a knife to his heart.

Spain bent down, and picked up the envelope, staring at what it contained for a bit, before handing it to me.

Oh my god… was that? It couldn't be.. But it looked just like it! But.. But...

Author's Note: Any guesses to what France was sent~?

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for any reviews you've posted on this, all are appreciated.

Also, Clancy is my version of Colorado, and if she seems a bit all over the place in later chapters, it's because she's bipolar(because that's how the weather can best be described) and her eyes are that color due to the mountains from afar either being electric blue or purple. Also her name is Clancy, because Clancy like Colorado starts with a C, and means red.


End file.
